Claim My Innocence
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Harry has a problem. Can Ron help him solve it? **Rated for mature sexual content and vulgar language.**


**Title: Claim My Innocence**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry/Ron, mentioned Dean /Seamus**

**Date: May 27, 2011**

**Summary: Harry has a problem. Can Ron help him solve it? **Rated for mature sexual content and vulgar language.** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, including male/male kisses and male/male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

Everyone would say that Ron doesn't notice things. However, even he could figure out something was bothering Harry.

So he waited until everyone had left for the Christmas holidays, leaving them alone in the boy's dormitory, before he approached Harry.

"Hey mate." Harry looked up.

"Hey Ron." He pulled up his feet so that Ron could sit at the end of his bed. There was another moment of silence.

"Harry, is there something bothering you?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up sharply. "Why do you ask?"

"You're sitting here all alone staring off into space when we could be terrorizing the first years," said Ron.

Harry laughed, but it was dull sounding.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron leaning forward and placing a hand on his friend's knee.

Harry stared at Ron's hand for a moment and then up at him.

"I'm going to die a virgin," Harry blurted.

It took a few seconds for Ron to process what his best friend said, but once he did he sat back abruptly.

"What? You killed You-Know-Who. Of course you're not going to die a virgin."

"That's what you think," said Harry. "Since I came out after the war I have thousands of guys throwing themselves at my feet."

"And the problem is?" asked Ron.

"Exactly that!" screeched Harry. "They want to date Harry Potter. Hell I've even had straight guys come on to me."

Ron winced. He knew where this was going.

"I don't want to give my innocence up for someone who only sees me as Harry Potter. When they're fucking my brains out I want them to be chanting Harry not Potter."

Ron gulped. He had never pictured Harry as a bottom.

"Is that too much to ask? Is it Ron?"

"No Harry," he said.

"So," said Harry. "Now you know what's been bothering me. The question is; how do I fix it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"You know what I mean. I'm giving it up. However, I want it to be with someone I know, so I was thinking Seamus or Dean. I know they're dating each other but they're into an open relationship; I checked. (During this time Harry looked everywhere but at Ron.)

"Harry! Listen to yourself!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know," he said looking down at bed, "but" he added looking back up; "I am not going to be one of those guys who gives it up without meaning."

"Isn't that what you would be doing with Seamus or Dean?" asked Ron.

"Fuck, you're right," said Harry flopping back onto the bed. "I guess I'll just die a virgin."

"You're serious about this?" asked Ron.

Harry just nodded.

"Maybe I could help?"

Harry sat up to look at his best friend. "Ron are you serious?"

It was Ron's turn to nod.

"First, you know I'm bi, so it's not like I'm overstepping my boundaries. Second, you're my best friend, meaning the sex wouldn't be meaningless. Third, I think I'm in..."

The next thing Ron knew Harry's lips were pressed against his and it was brilliant. Harry's lips were hot and moist against his own. In the next instant Harry's tongue was sliding against his giving Ron the chance the explore Harry's mouth.

When Ron finally pulled back it was to the sound of Harry panting.

"You talk too much," panted Harry before sliding his hands under Ron's shirt and sliding it over his head. Then as Ron watched he slipped his own shirt over his head.

Once it was flung on the floor Harry reached out to pull Ron to him. In the next instant Ron was under him, pressed against his pillows.

Ron protested. "Relax, I'll let you have top...in a minute," Harry added before he took Ron's lips in a kiss.

Ron moaned into the kiss as he threaded his fingers through Harry's messy hair. He was too busy enjoying the kiss to notice Harry's finger's nimbly unbuttoning his pants and dipping inside his boxers. Yet, he did notice the electric jolt that ran through his body at the first touch of Harry's fingers to his prick.

"Merlin Harry!" he panted breaking the kiss.

Harry glanced up at him and grinned. "Let's get you naked yeah," Harry said.

Ron couldn't agree more. Soon they were both naked and Ron was straddling Harry's hips. He sucked in a sharp breath while Harry did the same when theirs erections slid against each other.

"Fuck!" Ron whispered pressing their foreheads together.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back. "Ron."

Ron lifted his head far enough to look Harry in the eye.

"Please I've waited long enough. No more waiting," he said.

Ron felt his blood boil at Harry's words, so he nodded and he began to work his way down Harry's body with small nips, bites, kisses, and licks. He wanted to make this good for Harry. From the gasps, moans, and the hands clawing at his shoulders and his hair Ron could only assume that Harry was enjoying it.

Finally, with one last mark on Harry's hip bone Ron slid in between Harry's legs pushing them apart with his knees. He glanced briefly up at Harry only to see his eyes clouded over with desire. However, Harry saw him looking and threaded his fingers through Ron's hair. "It's okay," he told Ron. "I'm sure."

Ron nodded and reached for his wand. "This will feel weird at first," he said before whispering the lubrication spell.

It did feel weird. Harry squirmed trying to adjust to the feeling.

"Relax," Ron said setting down his wand. He laid his hands on Harry's thighs and felt him shiver. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry immediately returned the kiss. While Harry was distracted he pushed the first finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Another rotation of hips allowed Harry to get used to the intrusion. While distracting Harry with kisses he began an in and out motion with his finger until Harry was meeting the motions with an upward thrust of his hips. Knowing that Harry would be in discomfort with the addition of a second finger he kept up with his distraction by trailing kisses down Harry's body until he reached Harry's erection.

"Ron, what are you do...?" Harry was cut short as Ron's mouth wrapped around him.

Groaning Harry's hands wrapped themselves in Ron's hair only to yelp as Ron added a second finger. Panting Harry tried to breath past the pain. Trying to calm Harry down, Ron stroked his thigh with his free hand. Otherwise he concentrated wholly on giving Harry pleasure as he cautiously stretched Harry. Suddenly Harry jerked off the bed almost choking him in the process.

Gasping for air Ron pulled back. "What! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said in wonder. "Can you hit that spot again?" Ron smiled. It looked like he had found Harry's prostate.

"If you're ready I can do better," he said. Harry nodded and once again Ron settled himself between Harry's legs. Reaching for a pillow, Harry helped him place it beneath his hips.

Then surprising Ron, Harry took his erection in hand and helped guide him to his entrance. Ron bit his lip as he pushed slowly into Harry.

Merlin he was tight and he told Harry so as he slowly eased his way inside him inch by inch. The entire time Harry's hands were opening and closing against his shoulders leaving light scratches. However, Ron wasn't paying attention to the stinging pain; he was paying attention to the expressions crossing Harry's face. As he found a place in Harry's body he watched at first pain flitter across his face and then extreme pleasure as he brushed Harry's prostate once more.

Finally, once he was settled firmly inside Harry's body, he stilled giving him time to adjust. Holding perfectly still, trying not to give in to the urge to pound in and out of his friend as he had mentioned earlier, he peppered Harry's face with light kisses.

Just as he was about to pull back and say forget it, that he was causing Harry too much pain, he felt Harry shift under him. He froze in his kisses.

"Ron," said Harry placing a gentle kiss on his still unmoving lips. "I think I would like for you to move now."

"K." Cautiously Ron pulled out watching for any sign of pain; yet, he managed to make his way back inside Harry's body without any sign of pain. Feeling more confident he became surer of his strokes trying to find the one place that would have Harry... there it was.

Enjoying the way Harry's body felt pressed tightly against him, Ron watched as Harry arched off the bed, his eyes closing as Ron hit his prostate dead on.

"Harry," Ron whispered. Harry opened his eyes to look at Ron. Ron felt another wave of lust sweep through him at the desire in Harry's eyes.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Wanting to please Ron, Harry did that groaning when the movement sent Ron deeper into him.

"Faster," he groaned to Ron when he continued with his slow pace.

Smirking to himself Ron did just that, moaning in desire when Harry's hands clawed at his back as his prostate was repeatedly brushed.

Ron shifted as Harry tightened his thighs trying to get him closer, causing Harry to keen loudly when the movement yet again caused Ron to brush his prostate.

"Fuck," moaned Harry when he came down out his momentary high.

Ron chuckled as he bent down and kissed Harry who immediately let Ron have access to his mouth.

"That's what we're doing Love," Ron whispered as he pulled away before slamming into Harry's body.

Harry would deny it later, but in that moment he shrieked and clawed at Ron's back and shoulders trying to get him closer. He could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Yes, harder," he moaned as Ron cupped his hips in his hands, granting his request.

"So close Ron," Harry panted. They both had sweat pouring off bodies that were red from exertion.

"Yes," Ron hissed as he reached down to take Harry's neglected erection in his hand. Harry's hands gripped his shoulders harder.

Creating a rhythm and a pace that matched his thrusts Ron began to stroke Harry. His first signal to Harry's orgasm was the cry of Ron's own name from his lips. The next was the way his muscles contracted and tightened around Ron, trying to milk his orgasm from him. The last was Harry's seed spreading between their stomachs as he continued his strokes.

It was simply too much; all that combined with the euphoric look on Harry's face; Ron was coming too. Groaning Harry's name he buried his face in said man's shoulder as he came down from his own exhilarating high.

When he could finally move, he raised his head far enough to look at Harry who was looking back at him.

"If..." Ron began. However, Harry cut him off by pressing his lips to his. When the kiss ended Harry pulled back and looked at him.

"Do not say if you regret this we don't ever have to mention it." Ron winced. That had been exactly what he was going to say.

"Ron, I knew what I was doing and I knew who I was doing it with. I do not regret one second of it," said Harry.

"You don't?" Harry shook his head.

"No," he said. "Now the question is; are we going to do this again, or are you going to get your lovely cock out of me, take a shower, and help me find a boyfriend that you won't have to beat up?"

Ron looked at Harry shocked. "You want to do this again, because I thought..." Harry simply cut him off with a press of his lips to Ron's.

"You talk too much," he said when he pulled back. Ron smiled.

"So I've been told." Harry laughed before reaching up and cupping Ron's face in his palm.

"I love you Ron. I think I always have." As Ron took in the nervous expression on Harry's face it finally hit him.

"It was a setup." Harry bit his lip, so Ron knew he was on to something. "This is what you were thinking about; the fact that you were in love with me, your best friend. Not the fact that you were going to die a virgin." Ron waited, waiting for Harry to deny it.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. However, I was nervous how you would react to the whole fact that I'm in love with you part. I had to find something to throw you off."

"Are you really a virgin?" Ron asked.

"Were." Ron's heart sank. "You took care of that." Ron's smile lit up the room. "I never wanted to be with anyone but you Ron." For the first time since Ron guessed that it was a setup Harry looked up at him. "I never thought in a million years you would make the offer you did; however, once you did there was no way I could walk away from it. I'm sorry if you feel that I used you." With that Harry glanced off. After all Ron was still in him, so he couldn't go anywhere.

Ron smiled before calling Harry's name. Harry turned to look at him.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I love you to," he whispered before leaning down and claiming Harry's lips in a kiss.

When he finally pulled away Harry was looking up at him, his eyes shining.

"So in other words we're going to do this again?" he asked Ron smiling.

"We're going to do this again," said Ron smiling back. "However," he whispered kissing the shell of Harry's ear, "I am going to take my time with you." He felt Harry shiver. "Then, we'll speed things up in the next round. After that I might let you go long enough so that _you_ can take a shower." Harry laughed.

"Come here then," he whispered as he wrapped his legs back around Ron's waist.

~.~.~

Later that night Ron sat straight up. "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Harry asked groggily from his spot curled up next to him. He had been sleepy ever since Ron had allowed him to get up and go take a shower.

"I didn't honor your request," said Ron.

"What request?" Ron turned to his best friend, now boyfriend.

"The one where you wanted me to chant your name as I fucked you into the mattress." Harry squirmed at the implications.

Holding up his arms he waited until Ron settled back down into them.

"Don't you know," he whispered hotly in Ron's ear. "Every single time you neared completion tonight, when you were too lost in the desire, you chanted my name. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Over and over again." Ron shifted thinking heat and sweat.

"I didn't know," whispered Ron.

"Of course not," said Harry, "but I did and it made me all the hotter."

Ron twisted his head to look at Harry.

"What about now?"

"Huh?" asked Harry.

Ron shifted pressing Harry on his back and straddling his hips.

"Would it make you hot if I chanted your name now Harry?" Ron asked as he kissed his lips, then his ear, then his jaw, etc. Down Harry's body he went, each time kissing a new place and whispering his name.

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry..."

Let's just say Harry was hot.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Ron and Harry besides Harry and Draco are easily one of my more favorite pairs. They're hot together, no? Be nice, leave me a review and I'll think about doing a sequel that determines their friends reactions when they find the two of them together. Ciao, CAatH!

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes be so kind as to tell me and not judge.


End file.
